


Attention

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Lack of Attention, Ladies' Man Dibny, One Shot, Propositions, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, council of wells, distracted harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When your man Harry becomes too busy with finding a way put a stop to DeVoe, Dibny senses you lacking the attention you seek and offers himself to you for a good time.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

This whole DeVoe business has totally consumed Harry.

It's all he thinks about now. It's like he _needs_ a villain to set his sights on and do nothing other than solve for _x_ – the solution to defeating them. He hasn't been able to focus on anything else.

Unfortunately, this means you as well.

You understand he doesn't mean to do this and you _know_ he loves you with everything he has, but now with Harry planning on putting together his so-called “Council of Wells,” he's even more distracted than usual. You only wish he'd pay a little more attention to you is all.

You hang back near the entrance of the Speed Lab, watching Harry hard at work and wait to see the culmination of his doppelgangers from a distance, but not wanting to disturb the get-together.

Then, as if a shark sensing vulnerability and wistfulness in the waters, Ralph Dibny, the new guy Barry has wrangled to the team, casually places a hand on the wall next to you. Dibny leans in and you catch a whiff of his intoxicating cologne.

_Here we go._

“Hey, (Y/N), couldn't help but notice the long face,” he says. “That old Harry treatin' you right?”

“Yes _,_ ” you say matter-of-factly. “Not that it's really any of your business.”

“Easy, tigress.” Dibny moves to the other side of you, trying to win your full attention. “I'm just sayin', if you're interested in a young stallion, I can always show you a good time. I'd make sure you came first, you know, before the work.”

This gets you to finally look at Dibny straight on. Sure, Ralph is an attractive man – He's got the movie star hair, male model jaw-line and _all_ the pick-up lines. But there's one thing he doesn't have.

Your heart.

“That's very kind of you to offer Ralph,” you say, not wanting to come off as hostile, seeing as you'll be working with him for the foreseeable future. “And I'm sure you would. But I love Harry and I could never be with anyone other than him.”

“Suit yourself,” he answers with a shrug. Dibny knows when he's lost a fight and takes his leave, possibly in search of a woman who actually _will_ take him up on his offer.

“Hey now, friends, who's this?” comes a voice from inside the Speed Lab. A man looking very much like your boyfriend but with a moustache, points in your direction. Two other radically different Harry doppelgangers are transfixed on you as well. Harry turns to see what they're looking at. You give a little wave to him. The moment Harry spots you in the doorway, his charming smile practically lights up the entire room. Knowing that you're the reason for such a beautiful expression makes your heart skip a beat.

“Honey, come meet my friends,” Harry says. “They'd love to meet you.”

Funnily enough, you were about to get four times the Wells attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @df841: "Hi, I've been feeling attracted to Dibny since he came on the show. I know he's kind of a sleazeball, but a sweet guy. So I was wondering if you could write something where Harry is distracted with Devoe and his council, and Dibny offers you to have a good time when he sees you staring longingly at your estranged boyfriend. Of course reader declines, cause there's no one better than Harry. When the council catches sight of you, harry turns around to give you one of his charming smiles."


End file.
